


I'm In A Harem!?

by Gremlin_Lord



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Lord/pseuds/Gremlin_Lord
Summary: When I opened the door, there was a Host Club.Your name is Y/n Takeda. You go to the rich and famous Haikyuu Academy. All you wanted was to just study hard and get a good job, but after walking into  that abandoned music room your whole life changed. You've somehow gotten yourself...Into a harem!?This is a Selective Haikyuu Characters x Reader so only some of our boys are able to make it into this fanfic. It's also a OHSHC AU but I slightly changed some of the original characters from the anime so I hope you don't mind! Please enjoy!Haikyuu nor OHSHC belongs to me but to Haruichi Furudate and Bisco Hatori.
Relationships: Selective Haikyuu Character/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of beeping could be heard as a pair of e/c eyes slowly opened. Looking at the ceiling, they sighed before slowly getting up and stretching. Putting on their clothes for the day they did their morning routine. Drying their face with a towel, they opened their contact container and put a contact in. About to put in the other, it slipped off their finger and down the drain, making them sigh.

Taking out their contact from her eye, they put it back and put the lid in before grabbing their glasses and putting them on as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"This seems fine" they said to no one but them before leaving the bathroom. Heading to the kitchen, they started to make a simple breakfast.

"Good morning Y/n" a voice said.

Looking over, their e/c eyes were met with brown ones.

They gave the man a soft smile before focusing their attention back on the food. "Morning dad" they put the cooked food on a plate and in a lunch box. Putting the lid on, they wrapped it up with a cloth. "I'll be off then" they said.

"Have fun" he said before placing a soft kiss on their head.

"Yes yes~" they hummed before leaving.

They sighed as they looked up at the tall, big buildings of Haikyuu Academy. Walking through the entrance, there were other students wearing school uniforms as they murmured to one another, glancing at the person who payed no attention to them.

During their classes, a boy with orange hair tried talking to them but they only ignored him, a bit startled and uncomfortable with his loud voice and optimism. They had also accidentally ran into a pair of twins. One had grey hair and the other had blonde hair. The blonde asked them a bunch of questions and the other joining in just a little bit, but it didn't last long as the two started to bicker which they took this chance to sneak away from the two. 

It was now the end of school as they already informed their dad that they was going to be studying at school for a bit. Looking through all of the libraries that the school had, they found that all of them were being occupied and were a bit noisy by the hundreds of students that attended Haikyuu Academy. 

They walked down the quiet halls, holding their books close to their body as they looked out of the huge windows where there was a great view of the rest of the school. 'How are you mom?' they thought to themselves. 'I hope you're doing better up there. Me and dad are doing quite nicely. I got myself into Haikyuu Academy just like I wanted' they smiled softly to themselves, looking up at the ceiling of the building before looking in front of them. 

"An unused music room?" they questioned quietly while looking at the sign with a door in front of them. "Better than the noisy libraries..." they muttered. Putting their hand on the knob, they opened the door as flower petals gently flew by them.

"Welcome" a group of voices said. There was a bit of a bright light before it settled as their eyes fell on a group of boys.

"Oh? It's a boy" a male with brown hair said who seemed to be sitting on a chair. 

"Hey! It's you!" another voice exclaimed. Soon, their view was filled with the color orange as they saw the optimistic boy that was in their class. "I didn't know you were into this kinda stuff!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Uh..." they stepped back before her back hit the wall, seeing that the door had closed. 'I don't remember closing it!?' they thought to themselves.

"You know him Hinata?" another male said, his hair was a light grey with the tips being black.

"Yeah! He's in my class!" the somewhat petite boy looked over his shoulder to look at the other male with a smile while the supposed other male that was by the door was trying to get out.

'Why isn't the door working!?' he mentally exclaimed. It was like the door was jammed as they were talking among themselves.

"That's right, you two are classmates" the same male said.

"I tried talking to him but he was too shy! He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me but I didn't want him to be all alone!" the orange haired boy, who's name is Hinata, said.

"I see.." he replied back as a light bulb turned on in his head. "Well then, welcome to the host club Mr. Honor Student" the male gave a small smile as the h/c haired male payed no attention and continued to try and open the door.

"That's right! You're Y/n Takeda! You're the honor student that we've heard about!" the brown haired male exclaimed.

His words made the panicked male stop before slowly looking over his shoulder. "And uh...how do you know that exactly...?"

"It's not quite often a commoner is accepted into this school, so you're the talk of the school of course" the male with the black tips said. "You're quite bold to have studied hard enough to get into this school as an honor student Mr. Takeda."

"Uh...thanks.." Y/n replied before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"You're quite welcome!" the brown haired male exclaimed. "You're a real role model to those other poor people of yours! It's only right that you get complimented!" he continued. Y/n only stepped away from the tall male as he only followed her. "You must've gotten tired from being looked down upon and being called on! That's why a poor person like you decided to go into an elite school like ours to prove the other poor people wrong!" he exclaimed with passion.

"I'm not that poor you know.." he said, continuing to try and avoid the male. 

"Well you don't have to fear about being looked down on any further! We welcome you to the world of beauty and riches!" he yelled.

He looked at the brown haired male as if he were crazy as he turned his back towards them, facing the door. "I'm getting out of here" he said, about to grab the door knob before his arm got pulled by a certain orange haired male.

"Hey! You can't just leave now! You're like a hero Y/n!" Hinata exclaimed with a grin.

"I'm an honor student! Now let go of my arm!" he yelled

"Man, who knew the honor student would be so open about liking boys" the brown haired male jumped in again.

"Excuse me?" Y/n looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell us what you're type is then!" he exclaimed with a sly smile. "Is it the strong and silent type?" he questioned. Soon, he pointed towards a tall male who was indeed strong looking with white hair. "Or maybe the energetic type" he soon pointed at Hinata as he grinned.

"That's me!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you like twins" the male soon pointed at the two twins the male bumped into earlier as the blonde smirked at the h/c haired male who only backed up a bit with the evil glint in his eye. "There's also the cool type" his finger then went to the grey haired, black tipped male. "Or maybe...You like my type."

Unable to say a word, Y/n felt a hand wrap itself around his waist before his chin was gently lifted to be met with brown eyes. "The prince type" he smirked as their faces inched closer.

'What the fuuuuuuu-' as Y/n backed away, unable to finish his thought process he bumped into a marble stand that had a vase on it. As if in slow motion, Y/n tried to desperately grabbed the expensive looking vase that was falling right before his eyes. But just by a few inches he wasn't able to catch it as it fell onto the ground, shattering into pieces.

"What a shame" the blonde twin said as the two twins walked over to the now broken vase. "We were gonna auction it off."

"Wasn't it going to start at 8 million yen?" the grey haired twin questioned.

Y/n felt his soul fly out of his body. "Eight...Eight million yen..?" he questioned, looking at the twins in disbelief.

"That's what we said, 8 million yen" the blonde responded.

"How many thousands is in a million..." Y/n muttered to himself, obviously in distress as he was trying to do the math.

"Have you ever heard the old saying Takeda?" the brown haired male questioned, snapping the distressed male out of his thoughts.

"What saying?" he questioned.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do" he said with a sly smile, causing a bit of fear to strike in the slightly smaller male's body. "So you can pay us back with that vase by using your body. So starting today, you'll be our errand dog!" he exclaimed with a proud smile.

He blinked as he stared at the brown haired male. 'Hey mom...It's not too late to join you up there...is it..?'


	2. Make Over

"First order of business!" he exclaimed. "I need you to go and fetch us some stuff! Our guests will be arriving soon, so go to the market and get this stuff for us!" he soon handed the male a small shopping list of things written down on what they need.

Y/n snapped out of it as he slowly nodded and took the list. "Uh, right.." he said. Slowly, he got up and left the boys who he thought were quite weird. He left the school and made his way to a grocery store and bought all of the things that were written down on the list. He started to make his way back to the academy while thinking about what had just happened. 'Mom, if you're watching this, please help me' he thought, looking up at the sky. 

It wasn't long until Y/n came back to music room 3. Holding the brown paper bag in his arms he was called over by his senpai, who is also the president of the Host Club, Oikawa Toru. 

"Speak of the devil" Oikawa said with a smile. "You didn't have a hard time with finding anything right? Hopefully you got everything on the list" he said. The h/c haired male made his way over to the brown haired male and gave them a jar of instant coffee. "Hey, what is this?" he questioned the errand boy.

"It's coffee obviously" he said looking at the president.

"It is?" he looked at the male before back at the jar, looking at it closely.

"Oh! Isn't it uh...what's the word..." he started to think as Y/n only sighed.

"Instant, it's instant coffee" he said.

"Right that!" Oikawa exclaimed with a smile.

More girls started to group together, curious about this instant coffee.

"So it's true then?" one girl questioned.

"Is what true?" Y/n replied back.

"Commoner's don't have enough time to ground their own coffee beans so they made instant coffee instead" the same girl replied. Soon, more girls grouped up and even some of the members of the host club.

"Commoner's are quite smart" the vice president of the club said, Shinsuke Kita. 

"100 grams for 300 yen, that's not a bad price" one of the twins said, which was Miya Osamu. 

"It's cheaper than what we usually get" Atsumu added, looking at the container.

"Well sorry that I didn't get your expensive beans. Just give it back so I can go return it" Y/n said, obviously annoyed.

"No no, we'll take it" Oikawa said. The girls gasped by the male's sudden bold words. "In fact, I will drink this coffee!" he exclaimed. The girls started to clap as the h/c haired male only sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why must this happen to me..." he muttered.

"Come on Y/n, come show us how you make this commoner's coffee" Oikawa said with a smile as he got up from the couch. The girls followed as it was just Y/n and another girl left.

"You don't need to go such far lengths to do stuff like that. Just because he bought it doesn't mean you have to drink it, I bet it tastes like crap anyways" the girl said. 

Y/n looked at the girl, trying not to let her get a reaction out of him. 'She's really asking for a fight..' he thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself, you can ignore me" she smiled at him as Y/n looked at her blinking.

"Right..." he said before he was called upon by the brown haired male.

Taking a spoon, he scooped some instant coffee and put it in the teacups in front of him before pouring the hot water in the teacups afterwards. The rich students watched in amazement as Y/n gave them each a cup.

"I'm kinda scared to drink this..." one of the girls said, looking at the cup of coffee.

"I'm afraid that my dad might yell at me if he found out I drank this..." another girl said.

Oikawa only dipped her, staring into her eyes. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" He questioned her with a seductive voice.

She soon became flustered. "I..I would drink it then" she said.

The rest of the girls squealed as Y/n watched them, unimpressed. 'Girls actually go crazy for this?' He questioned in his mind.

"Now now our little errand boy, go serve some tea" Oikawa said.

Y/n sighed in response and only walked off with a tea set, a bit annoyed as he started to walk around the room, serving the girls tea.

"Osamu you ate my sandwich didn't you!?" The blonde twin exclaimed.

"So how was your day?" Osamu questioned the girls that were sitting across from him and his brother, a small smile on his face causing the girls to blush a bit.

"Don't ignore me you ass!" Atsumu yelled.

'Girls actually like him?' Y/n questioned, staring at Atsumu weirdly before continuing his way.

"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late!" a orange haired male exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hello Hinata!" three girls said that were sitting on a couch as they smiled at him.

"I was playing volleyball with Aone and a few others! Before we knew it we lost track of time!" the tangerine head explained.

"No worries" one girl reassured.

"We don't mind waiting for you guys!" another girl exclaimed

"That's good! Right Aone?" Hinata looked at the tall male with white hair as he only nodded in response. They sat down on the expensive looking couches as Hinata started to explain to the girls the matches he and Aone were playing, using words like 'Bwam!' and 'whoosh!'

"If that's the only vocabulary he knows how did he get into this school..." Y/n muttered to himself, looking at the tangerine haired male.

"Hinata isn't the smartest, but his family is quite rich" Kita said, causing Y/n to flinch a bit, not seeing the vice president of the club.

"Y/N!" Hinata exclaimed before the h/c haired male got tackled into a hug by him.

"You wanna play some volleyball with me later on??" he looked at the male with a grin.

"I don't really like sports..." the male said.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!" he exclaimed, his grin still there. 

Y/n stared at him for a bit as a small smile appeared on his face. 'I can't resist that face...' he thought to himself. "Sure, why not" he said sighing a bit.

"Great! Me and Aone will see you later then!" he gave him a closed eye grin before quickly heading back to the girls. 

"The personality of our members of the Host Club are catered for the desires and needs of our guests. I'm sure you understand that Y/n" Kita said.

"Right..." Y/n averted his eyes away from the male, unable to believe that such a club exists still.

"You still need to pay off that 8 million yen as well" he added. "In order to do that you'll have to be our errand boy, I'm sure you understand" Kita looked at the male with a stoic expression as the h/c haired male looked at him in disbelief. "My family also owns a private police force that has 100 policemen, I thought you should know" the white haired male continued to look at shorter male. "You don't happen to have a passport do you?" he ended with a question.

'He did not just-' Y/n thought.

"Good luck with paying that debt, our little nerd~" Oikawa said before softly blowing into Y/n's ear who quickly jumped back.

"Don't do that please" he said, a hand on his beating heart.

"If you want to woo the ladies we gotta give you a make over" the brown haired male stated.

"I think I'm good. I'm not here to 'woo' the ladies, I'll just be working as your errand boy until I can pay off my debt" Y/n said, sighing a bit.

"Nonsense! Here, I'll teach you a few things!" the tall male exclaimed. He started to babble on as Y/n wasn't even close to listening to him.

Without noticing, the twins had walked over to the male, taking a peek at him. "Actually, I think there's a word that describes you" Y/n told the president.

"Really? And what word would that be? Fabulous? Breath taking?" the president asked with confidence.

"It's on the tip of my tongue..." Y/n closed his eyes, trying to remember the word he was looking for, only then did it come to him. "Oh I remember!" he exclaimed.

"Is it beautiful? Because we already knew tha-" before Oikawa could finish his sentence Y/n had cut him off.

"Obnoxious!" Y/n exclaimed.

It became quiet until the twins let out a small 'Pfft!' before Atsumu bursted out laughing while Oikawa went to go sulk. "Ya know, you're even better than I thought!" Atsumu exclaimed with a grin.

'Its true though...' Y/n thought to himself, averting his eyes from the blonde twin. "Sorry senpai, but I guess one of your lessons did teach me something" Y/n said, obviously lying.

"I'm glad to hear it!" Oikawa exclaimed with a smile. "From now on I'll be teaching you how to be a host! But first, we gotta give you a makeover" he smiled mischievously.

"Why don't we take off his glasses first" Atsumu said.

Osamu nodded. "Agreed"

Atsumu soon snatched Y/n's glasses who were only trying to get them back. "Hey! Would you give it back you jerk!" he exclaimed.

"You're pretty short!" Atsumu laughed, raising it above his head. 

"Hey, Tsumu" Osamu called out to his twin who only stopped laughing.

"What?" he questioned. The grey haired male pointed at the shorter male as the two only stared at him with astonishment, light bulbs going off in their heads.

"Give it back!" Y/n was still struggling to try and get his glasses back, having to go on his tippy toes and jumping a bit. "One of my contact lens fell into the drain so I had to wear my glasses today! So I can't see anything!" he exclaimed.

Atsumu only snapped out of it and smirked. "Try and get them then" he teased. It wasn't long before he felt the glasses be taken out from his hands. "Hey! What do ya think you're doin? I was havin' fun!" he exclaimed, only to see Aone there. Aone and Atsumu stared at each other before the taller male shook his head and walked over to Y/n, handing him back his glasses.

"Who's this..?" Y/n questioned, feeling Aone's hand before recognizing the giant hand with his glasses in it. "Ah, Aone. Thanks, that means a lot" even though Y/n couldn't see he could somewhat make out the face of the strong male before giving him a soft smile. It wasn't long until a light bulb went off in the white haired male's head as well.

Though he was soon pushed to the side by Oikawa as Oikawa looked at the the h/c haired male with amazement. "Atsumu, Osamu" he called out the twins.

"On it" Atsumu said as the two twins saluted before they left with Y/n.

"Kita, call my hair stylist" Oikawa pointed towards the vice president who only nodded and went on his phone. "Aone, go get Y/n some new contact lenses"

The male nodded and left the host club. "Oh! Oikawa! What about me?" Hinata questioned with a grin.

"Hinata you..!" Oikawa stared at the tangerine haired male for a bit.

"Yeah??" he waited for his task excitedly as Oikawa tried to think.

"You uh...Go entertain the girls!" he ordered.

"That's it?" Hinata questioned.

"Entertaining the girls is the most important part you know" Oikawa gently nudged the male who soon nodded with a grin.

"Right! It's our job to make every single girl happy!" he exclaimed before quickly running off to go talk to another different group of girls.

"I have high hopes for our errand boy" Oikawa told Kita who only chuckled softly, a small smile on his face.

"Me too" he replied


	3. Our New Host!

"Go ahead and change into this." Osamu told the h/c haired male.

"What? Why?" He questioned, looking at the uniform.

"Don't ask questions, just change into it!" Atsumu exclaimed. "Unless you want me to help you" he soon added with a smirk.

_Whack!_

Y/n went into the room and closed the curtains behind him as Osamu snickered a bit.

"Stop laughin'!" Atsumu yelled, obviously pissed as he rubbed his head a bit, still feeling the stinging sensation from the hit on the head he got from the supposed male behind the curtain.

"You pretty much asked for it" Osamu mused which only pissed him off.

"I said shut up!" He exclaimed again.

The sound of the curtain being pulled averted their attention to the sound as their eyes fell on the male who was slightly fixing the cuffs to the blazer. His tousled hair was also fixed to look more nice as the thing that stood out most about the male was his big e/c eyes that glimmered in the light. 

"So you can look good" Atsumu mused as Y/n looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Do you want to get hit again?" he questioned making him chuckle.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding~" the blonde said with a smile.

"WOAH!? IS THAT REALLY YOU Y/N???" the tangerine questioned loudly, running over to Y/n.

"I guess so?" he said, glancing at his clothes.

"You look good" Oikawa mused, walking over to the h/c haired male. "But not as good as me of course" he added. "Now that you look the part, you'll have to act the part" he looked the male up and down with an approving smile and nodded. "If you can get at least 100 girls to request for you then we'll forget about your debt!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"1..100..." Y/n looked at the brown haired male as if he was crazy before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It shouldn't be that hard..." he muttered.

"Let's get you started then!" Oikawa exclaimed.

It didn't take long for Y/n to not have any customers already. Three girls decided to try out the new host as they bombarded him with questions while Y/n was a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"So what products do you use for your skin?" One girl questioned.

"Its really pretty!" Another girl added on.

"Why'd you join the host club Y/n?" The third girl questioned.

Hearing that question made him freeze up a bit. 'Wait..I know the perfect story for that...' he thought to himself.

"Y/n?" One of the girls looked at him as he soon snapped out of it as he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just remembering some stuff when I heard that question." He said to the girls. Their hearts melted a bit from his sheepish smile, finding it quite adorable.

"What were you remembering?" Another girl questioned.

"Just my childhood" Y/n answered with a soft smile. "But I don't think it would be interesting" he waved his hand a bit as the girls leaned in a bit.

"We'd like to know!" A girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Another agreed as they nodded with each other.

'Got them' he thought to himself. "Well, if you insist" he smiled.

The girls leaned in a bit, ready to listen to his story. Soon, he started to tell the three girls about his childhood and his late mother which brought them to tears.

"Then who does the chores around the house?" One of the girls questioned while wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"I do actually" Y/n smiled at her softly. "My mom taught me a whole bunch of stuff when I was younger. She even taught me how to cook!" He said happily, reminiscing his childhood memories with a smile. "I know she's not with us anymore, but I always feel like she's with me while I cook. I'm thankful that she taught me all that I could" he looked down at the small teacup that was filled with instant coffee. "And I know if I continue working hard at this school I just know I'll make her proud for sure" he added.

The girls looked at him with awe, falling harder for the young man as he looked up at them and gave them a soft smile, melting their hearts. The president was also watching as he told his story, seeming to be in awe as well as it wasn't long until a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Do you think, we could ask for you again?" One of the girls questioned.

"I'd be delighted if you could!" Y/n said happily. "I'd love to tell you more stories if you would like to listen to them" he said with a smile.

"Of course! We'll make sure to stop by tomorrow!" The other girl said with a smile.

"Great. Then I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Tell me some stuff about you as well, you can't leave me hanging y'know" Y/n gave the girls a small wink as a soft tint of pink made it's way to their cheeks as they all nodded.

"We wouldn't dream of it!" They said in unison.

"He's so talented..." Oikawa said, a bit sad he won't be able to teach the supposed male anything.

"Quite the natural" Kita added.

"No training required" Osamu also added.

"Maybe you should learn from him SumSum" Atsumu teased earning him a good punch to the arm. "I was only joking" he muttered, rubbing his arm before punching him back as the twins started to fight a bit.

The vice president taking notice, he looked at the twins, calling their names. "Atsumu, Osamu" he said calmly causing the twins to tense up and quickly stop fighting.

"Yes..?" The two said in unison.

"Don't fight while the girls are here" was all he said before he walked past the two siblings as it was obvious that the two were quite scared of the vice president.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" The girl questioned Oikawa.

"Of course not my princess!" Oikawa quickly turned to face the girl with a charming smile. "I just wanted to make sure our newbie wasn't having any hard times"

"Well, it is quite obvious that you're keeping a close eye on him" she replied to him, taking a sip of tea.

"Of course. I have to make sure that he's a gentleman like me" he smiled before snapping his fingers, getting the h/n haired male's attention as well as the girls who were talking and giggling with him. "Y/n, why don't you come over here? I'd like for you to meet someone" he said.

Excusing himself, Y/n got up from his seat and walked over to the brown haired Male that was being accompanied by the girl who had commented on the instant coffee from earlier.

"This is Princess Yumi. She's one of our regular customers" Oikawa said with a smile.

Y/n stared at the girl for a bit before smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you" he said, not really knowing what else to do or say.

"That was perfect!" Oikawa exclaimed. He was soon out of his seat and hugging the Male who was obviously shorter than him. "That smile was so cute and charming!" He fanned.

Hugging the male's head to his chest, he shook him around a bit as Y/n tried to get out of his grip, unable to breath a bit from how tight the taller male was holding him.

_Whack!_

"I appreciate the compliment senpai, but maybe you should just say it instead of expressing it with your fully body" Y/n suggested, trying to catch his breath as Oikawa was on the floor face first with a big bump on his head.

"That really hurt Y/n you know that?" Oikawa sulked, hugging the male again as Y/n was tempted to punch him again. "Why don't you give my wound a kiss to make it feel better" he puckered his lips while looking at Y/n who was only pushing his face away.

"I didn't even punch you that hard not get off me!" Y/n exclaimed, trying to get out of the male's grip once again.

A certain girl only watched as she glared at the supposed male while being pampered by the president. Jealousy obvious in her eyes.

_Splash_

"Hey...What happened to my bag..?"


	4. You're...A Girl!?

"Hey...What happened to my bag..?" Y/n questioned to himself before turning around and saw the pond. There, all of his stuff was floating in the pond. "Are you serious?" he muttered to himself before sighing. "And I thought rich people were supposed to be civilized" he said to himself.

Glancing at the other members of the club and seeing that they were busy, he snuck his way out of the room before starting to make a run for it down the hallways so his stuff wouldn't get too damaged from the water. As he ran down the hallways, he passed Tamaki's usual customer, Yumi. 

"Oh it's you" she said, making Y/n come to a complete stop to listen to what she had to say. "I'm sure you just _love_ to be pampered by Oikawa and the others. But just so you know, you're just in the second class, so don't get your hopes up because he's only really teaching you, there's no way he could actually like you" she stated before walking off, the sound of her heels clicking throughout the hallway.

'She might as well just tell me that she hates me...' Y/n thought to himself before continuing to make his way to the pond. 

Once he got to the pond, he rolled up his sleeves and trousers before taking off his shoes and socks and made his way into the pond, starting to take his things out of the pond, carefully setting them on the side. He moved some of his h/c hair out of his face before continuing to look through the pond.

"Now where's my wallet..." he muttered to himself, feeling his hands around at the bottom of the small pond.

"You've got some nerve for skipping out on club hours" a voice called out, making the male stop to look over at who spoke out, only to see the leader of the Host Club looking at him with his hands on his hip. His brown eyes slowly made it's way to Y/n's stuff on the concrete all wet. "Hey, why's your stuff all wet?" he questioned

"It's fine, I just accidentally swung it out the window is all" Y/n replied to the tall male. It wasn't long until he heard splashing, making him look over and see that he was in the pond. "You don't have to do that" he stated.

"It's fine, besides, I've been told I'm dripping with good looks" Oikawa gave the male a smug look as he only let out a small 'Pfft!' before continuing to look through the water. It wasn't long until Oikawa found the male's wallet and took it out of the water, a smile on his face before noticing something on his wallet. 

"Oh hey! You found it!" Y/n stated, walking over to the brown haired male. Oikawa looked at Y/n as he smiled at him. "Thanks" he stated, giving him a closed eye smile, it wasn't long until a light bulb went off in his head as well. 

"How'd your bag end up in the pond anyway?" Oikawa questioned.

"Like I said, I accidentally swung it out the window" Y/n gave him a sheepish smile.

"What a terrible thing" Yumi stated. 

Both Yumi and Y/n were sitting at a table together as they were drinking some tea as she had requested for the male.

"I don't know what I would've done if I threw my bag into the pond. Not like I would anyways" she said before taking a sip from her coffee.

'She's really salty...' Y/n thought to himself.

"And to think you got Oikawa to pity you and help you search in that dirty pond for some of your useless stuff" she propped her elbows on the table before clasping her hands together and gently rested her chin on her clasped hands. "Just to let you know, he's only doting and pampering you because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman, he doesn't actually care for you you know" she stated, slightly glaring at the h/c haired male. 

Soon, Y/n's brain clicked, seeming to piece everything together as he laughed a bit. "I see now" he stated, making the female become confused at his laughter. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?" Y/n's eyes had a sly glint to it, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't blame you, I am much better than you seeing how childish you seem to take care of things" he retorted. 

Yumi's eyes widened until she quickly stood up and grabbed Y/n's tie. It was his turn to have his eyes widen before feeling himself get pulled towards the female as there was a loud crash. All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked over and murmured to one another, staring at the scene that was happening. 

Yumi screamed while Y/n was trying to process what was happening. "Help! Y/n is trying to assult me!" she yelled. Water was soon spilled on top of the two high schoolers, making them confused.

"How overdramatic" Atsumu sighed, holding a teapot as Osamu nodded, holding a teacup that was empty.

Oikawa made his way over and helped Yumi up as she whimpered. "Oh Oikawa, do something. He was going to attack me" she said softly.

"I'm disappointed" Oikawa softly said, moving some of the female's wet bangs away from her face. "You threw Y/n's bag into the pond, didn't you?" he questioned her.

"What? I wouldn't do that. Even if I did you don't have any proof" she stated defensively.

"You're a splendid woman Yumi, but you aren't classy enough to be our customer love" Oikawa said. "And I know that Y/n isn't the kind of person to hurt anyone" he stated. 

She stared at the man before pushing away his hand. "Oikawa you idiot!" she exclaimed before running out of the music room.

"Now, what punishment should we give you" Oikawa questioned, looking at Y/n who looked at him with a questionable look.

"Lets change his quota to one thousand" Atsumu stated with a smirk.

"Wha- One thousand!?" Y/n exclaimed as the twins helped the female up.

"We'll be expecting a lot from you then Y/n!" Hinata exclaimed with a grin.

"Here's some dry clothes. Sorry, it's the only spare we have" Kita stated before handing the male a bag that had dry clothes in it.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go change out real quick so I'll be back" Y/n stated, looking in the bag before heading to the changing room. 

Hinata had a towel in his arms as he hummed happily. "Hey Y/n I got you a towel to dry yourself!" he exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Hinata wait!" Oikawa exclaimed, but it was too late as Hinata opened the curtains wide open, only to reveal Y/n with his dress shirt unbuttoned as he was in the middle of taking it off. He had a female tank top on as Hinata stared at him, his brain not processing it as Oikawa quickly closed the curtain before taking the towel and put his arm through the opening of the curtain and stuck his arm out with the towel, not looking in the room.

"Thanks" Y/n stated as Oikawa felt the towel leave his hand.

"Hinata you weren't supposed to look!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" Hinata questioned with a confused expression as Oikawa blinked at him before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed before whispering something in his ear.

His eyes soon widen, his mouth agape. "WAH! Y/N YOU'RE A-" his mouth was soon covered by Aone.

"More quiet" he softly stated as Hinata nodded his head vigorously as Aone removed his hand from the orange haired male's mouth.

"Y/n you're a girl!" Hinata exclaimed but not as loud.

Y/n came out of the changing room, fixing his, well, her dress before nodding. "Well, biologically speaking, yes" she stated, looking at the others. "But I don't really care what you recognize me as in all honesty" she stated, fixing the cuffs of her sleeves. "I feel like it matters more to know who a person is rather than being recognized for their sex" she said with a smile.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Oikawa exclaimed in a hushed tone, grabbing the female's shoulders.

She soon shrugged, looking up at him. "Like I said, I don't really care whether you see me as a boy or girl" 

"You guys knew all along and didn't even think about telling me!?" Oikawa exclaimed, looking at his club mates.

They all shrugged. "You were going to know at some point" Kita stated as the twins nodded.

"You're smart, right boss?" Atsumu said with a grin.

"We were going to let Hinata know but we thought it would make you feel better that you weren't the last one to know that Y/n was a girl" Osamu stated.

"You know, getting fussed over by girls isn't so bad after all" Y/n stated, causing to make the others get their attention. "Maybe I'll stay in the club after all" she smiled. "Oh! I'll just refer to every as dude and bro from now on!" she stated with a proud smile.

"No don't do that!!" Oikawa exclaimed.

And this was the start of Y/n's journey of a harem.


End file.
